chronofandomcom-20200222-history
The Time Egg
The Time Egg is the twenty-fifth chapter in Chrono Trigger. Walkthrough Back at the End of Time, the players (Marle, Lucca, Frog, Robo, Ayla, and/or Magus) decide that they want to bring Crono back to life, since Lavos killed him. The Old Man is still standing there, and he asks where Crono is. He understands he died and makes a song called: "Memories of Crono," which is actually the song "Crono & Marle - A Distant Promise." The players tell him they need the help of the Guru of Time, to which he responds enigmatically. While the players were on their way to leave, the Old Man gives them an egg, which is the Chrono Trigger, an item they need if they want to bring Crono back to life. Now the players see that the Old Man is in fact Gaspar himself. Note: Spekkio will notice Crono hasn't been coming lately. Also, if Magus is with you, Spekkio is shocked upon seeing him. He says his magic is Shadow, and that Magus could probably teach him some stuff; however, there is nothing for Spekkio to do for him. Back to the Epoch, and back to Keeper's Dome in the Future. Belthasar's construct is in front of the entrance to the Epoch room, saying he knows what they're gonna do. He gives them advice about restoring death, and they have to go to Death Peak, and do it, but they need a Doppel Doll or clone. Go back to the Present, and Leene Square so they go to Norstein Bekkler's Tent of Horrors. Bekkler would notice they need a doll of Crono. He doesn't really give out other people's dolls, but he gives them a deal for today. 40 Silver Points you need to give them, if you don't have enough, go bet in a race, or fight Gato. Once you give Bekkler the points, time to copy what the doll is doing, if you win, they win the doll, and it'll be at Crono's House in his bedroom. If they lose the game, Bekkler will still give the doll to them, but it'll cost them, if you don't have enough money, get more Silver Points, and play the game again. Go to Crono's bedroom, and you'll see his mom making his bed. She notices the players asking how Crono is doing, one player says in an upsetting way, "He's fine". So they ask for the doll, and she gives them permission to take it, then before the players leave, she tells them to stay out of trouble. Back to Belthasar, once you show him the doll, he gives you 3 entities to death peak. After the entities appear, and get away, the Construct tells them, this is the end of the final program, so they must turn it off, and let him rest. If you shut him off, that's it. Belthasar is completely gone now. Off to Death Peak, and you'll find the first entity. It tells the players to stay behind trees if the wind is picking up, so stay behind the trees, otherwise you'll fall. Tip: There's a Strength Capsule around the right area when you're walking up the hill. Once you reach the top, fight some Blood Yolks, and Macabres, Magus has enough magic to take them out. Once you reach a cave, you'll be fighting a Lavos Spawn. Time to kill it! Tip: Tips on killing a Lavos Spawn, always aim for the mouth, not the shell, otherwise the shell will launch needles. Marle, and Frog are best for Lavos Spawn battles like these, because of their Double Cure, and Glacial Freeze Techs. Also, never use a Tech that will hit both the shell, and mouth, because the shell can still pose it's counter-attack, those needles can produce a lot of damage to all players. Watch out, these guys are tricky! Once the spawn is dead find a little spark-like thing that'll open up another cave. When you get to the entrance to the other cave, go through it, and the other side, you'll be fighting another Lavos Spawn. Use the same tactics. If you kill the Spawn, there will be slippery bridge, the Entity would say that, and if you fall you'll have to start over, right back to the bottom area outside the cave. If you make it through the bridge, watch out for the freefall of many Blood Yolks. Keep going, and you'll find another Entity saying "Push the shell, climb the shell." Wonder what that means. Anyhow there is yet another Lavos Spawn up ahead, kill it as well as you killed the other ones. Once it's defeated, you have to push the shell near a rock ladder, then climb the shell, and you'll reach that cliff area. The top of Death Peak! You made it! Note: The next scene goes great with Lucca, or Marle. Mostly Marle. Also Magus goes good with this scene. Time to use the egg. Then Marle's Pendant starts reacting as sparks came out of it. Then the egg started flying, but then shattered. The players thought they failed, but an eclipse started, and then the players go back to the time Lavos killed Crono, except everything is frozen. It shows the two players that were with Crono at that time, it also shows Queen Zeal on Lavos, as well as Schala, and Magus. If Magus is with you, he'll see himself saying, "It was all for naught, we changed nothing." Also he looks at Schala in silence. Crono has been replaced by a doll, so now Crono is alive. Magus doesn't want to stay. Back to Death Peak, Crono is falling from the sky, and landed near the tree, and the players. They see Crono alive, and the first player talks to Crono saying they missed him. Marle, and Lucca will be very happy after seeing Crono, giving him a hug, and everything. Crono is back! Category:Chrono Trigger Walkthrough Category:Chapter